


(you're like a) rollercoaster

by purplethal



Series: 2017 drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, awkward to use their real name tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: Sicheng is learning a lot.





	

Sicheng can confidently say that life is going pretty well for him now. Long past the days when he woke up in the middle of nowhere at night, panicking when darkness surrounded him and sounds of nothing got louder before forcing himself to calm down and teleport back to his bedroom.

Now? Now he’s here. Miles apart from his so called home. To be truth, he was very reluctant to be apart from his parents. It’s not like he had the ability to teleport as he pleases. Hell, he didn’t even know one could control their power before he went to this place. Born as a bender from both non-bender parents wasn’t exactly an easy feat. It also didn’t help that benders seen as weirdos back home, unlike here, where benders can freely learn to master their power.

Sicheng is learning _a lot_ , but he is still far away from completely mastering his power.

(Still far away from to be able to come back home.)

He can control his teleportation, or as Renjun’s has corrected him before, _space bending_ _ge, it’s called space bending_.

It doesn’t mean his sudden teleporting while sleeping thing is stopped altogether. But now, he doesn’t need to worry waking up to the darkness because he has a roommate and a close friend who always notice when he's gone and decide to teleport to wherever Sicheng’s own subconscious deemed the safest.

(Fuck his subconscious to think in the middle of nowhere is safe though).

On one of those nights, he will wake up to the gentle shake from Taeil and the sound of Yuta’s grumbling about the lack of beauty sleep.

 

“We need to watch this movie,” Yuta insists, leaving no room for argument as he shoves past Taeyong who is _in his way and please no, I don’t to watch Lion King for the million times, Taeyong_. Taeyong sulks and sits next to Minhyung and Youngho who is busy devouring popcorn even when their weekly movie night isn’t even started yet. Jaemin and Jeno on the other side of room aren’t better, tasting and taking bits of the snacks Hansol has prepared.

“ _Your name_ again? Pretty sure, you have watched this movies billion times.” Yuta glares at the protestor and replies, “It meant to be watched countless times, and you all better watch it as well. It will tug even your non-exist heart, Dongyoung-ah.”

Dongyoung rolls his eyes as he seats himself on the loveseat with Sicheng. “Pretty sure he just wants to see Taeyong-hyung cry in happiness around his arms since he can't do that on bed,” Dongyoung stage whispers and receives the high five offered from Yoonoh with wide grin. The others’ cheers and howls drowning out a horrified shriek of Donghyuck who holds both Jisung and Chen Le closer to him and claims that _there are innocent children here!_

A pillow thrown to Dongyoung’s direction later, the weekly movie night is officially begin when Kun turns off the living’s room lights.

They’re in the middle of the movie when Sicheng feels a poke to his side. As he turns his face, he comes face to face with Dongyoung's expressionless face, the projector’s light give the older’s face an odd glow. They stare at each other for a moment before Sicheng scoots closer, face now almost millimeters away from Dongyoung’s. He sees Dongyoung's eyes widen and the man quickly takes a step back from him, hands pushing him away and hurriedly standing up from his seat.

Sicheng blinks a few times at the turn of event. He watches Dongyoung hurriedly walks to the kitchen, who is judging from the sound of foreign curse, accidentally stepping on Ten.

Sicheng mutters to himself, "Interesting.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WATCH THIS https://twitter.com/shot_a_love/status/822402780245594112


End file.
